Dimentional wars book 1 through hell I Travel
by Grunt Lord Ryan
Summary: Two teens are thrown from there worlds off into the unknown. but what they don't know is that they need to save the Distentions from total destruction. from past to future with all the stuff you could ever want in it
1. Chapter 1

From Hell I Travel (The DimenSional Wars)

Joshua's Graduation

"This is a story about how I became a Dimensional Guardian, and all its hardship's. I've Traveled for what seems to be forever but it has only been a year since I started traveling with Ashlie helping and warning People... Oh wait let me introduce myself I am Joshua Greenwood age 18 since I haven't aged a day... Sorry let me begin from the day it all started. I was just a normal Person like everyone else..."

The door swung open as a woman entered the room.

"Joshua Get up, come on get up, you don't want to miss anything on this big day."

The Curtains flew open bringing rays of light down on my face...

"Aw man it's only seven." I unconsciously said as I looked at my alarm clock.

"Come on get up you have a big day ahead of you."

As she starts to leave the room. I move in to a sitting position pulling off my covers saying,

"Come on mom! I told you I don't have graduation until eleven. So why do I have to get up so early."

she stopped at the doorway.

"You have to get cleaned up and have breakfast before you go."

She left the room. That's my mother, she works as a family practice doctor and rushes with things at home.

I stand up and stretch my arms above my head while I release a yawn. Then I walked over to my metal dresser and grab my nice clothes that I had set out the night before just for the occasion. I walk over to my bathroom to clean my self up and to take a nice relaxing shower. Throw on my clothes and comb my hair and head out the door.

I then head for the kitchen downstairs. My Dad is watching the news on the television.

News Woman, "There have been many small earth quakes the last few weeks around the world. The most recent quake is 4.0 in south Chicago. Scientists believe it is also related to multiple incidents that have been happening this year."

I sit down and grab the box of cereal, a bowl and the milk jug.

"Hey dad do you really believe that stuff on the news."

"Yes it goes along with the bible and the ending of the world."

"ya right and I created the world and all life."

"My son you need to believe in this so you can be saved from going to hell."

"there is no such thing as god, Heaven, or hell. I have told you that a dozen times."

"then where did everything come from, hum."

"no one knows that except that there is the big bang theory."

"and there's my point science can't prove it only religion can."

"can we stop this since we have talked about it at least once a week and you can still not persuade me."

Right then Mother and my sisters walked in dressed in some dresses.

I start to eat and stare off out the window thinking what today might have in store. I continue listening to the news as I finish up breakfast.

"The President has also announced that the United States is also going to change the American dollar to the euros. Many countries intend to follow suit. The president also believes that this will level out the economy of multiple nations."

"ya right the problems lie with the government not just the economy."

Someone turns off the TV just as I finish my breakfast and head over to the sink to rinse them out.

I head upstairs to grab my packed suit chase and bring it bake down since after the graduation we are leavening to Florida to see some theme parks. Just as I was passing the front door to put my suit chase in the pile with the rest of the families. My older brother Scott with his wife and child came in.

Scott, "Hey what's up Josh?"

"nothing much just my graduation and a vacation afterwards.

I then walk over to the couch sit down and grab my book that I had just started the other night. I start to read, waiting until it is time to go.

We all hop in the red Honda to head to my school for graduation. On the way we passed the elementary school I went to so many years ago. We passed a few corners until we pulled in to the packed parking lot. We all hoped out and headed for the gymnasium. Everyone was talking while I was just paying attention to what was ahead of me.

Once inside I headed over to where the other seniors where. Grabbed my graduation robe and headed over to where my friends Ben, Zack and Alex where standing.

"hey guys."

Alex, "hey Josh."

"so what are you guy's planning on doing after this.

Ben, "were thinking of going to one of the graduation parties that is after our parents get off of us with all that stuff about how we have grown.

Alex, "we were also planning on a fishing trip after this. Ow and you are also invited."

"sorry my family already made plans to go down to Florida on vacation to visit some theme parks, But that does sound fun..."

over the speakers came the principles voice announcing the start of the graduation.

Everyone headed for their seats for the graduation to get started.

Principle, "hello and welcome to the 2012 Bettendorf high school senior graduation and give congratulations to them."

all the teachers and family's clapped their hands until the principle at the podium put up his arms in the air. the audience slowly died down.

"will the seniors walk up and take your diplomas when I call your names. First up is Trevor Auilar, next is Karly Ahlgren...

Joshua, I slowly walked up through the line that the seniors had been set in. as I neared even more to the stage I became nerves as I came to see the closer to the stage. I could now see the graduates up on stage being given their diploma and shaking the hands of the staff and walking off the stage to the seniors reserved seating section. soon I came up to the steps up to the stage. the principle called the name of the student that was in front of me. then as I was watching the stage I took the first step and waited for my name to be called the principle shock the hand of the student that was in front of me and looked back at the list of senior names. He then leaned over and whispered something to the vise principle looking at me as he spoke. Then after a moment he spoke through the mike calling my name for me to come forward to receive my diploma.

I walked forward felling all the eyes pierce me with their gaze. each step felt like I was walking slowly like in a pool full of water. he handed me my high school diploma with a grim smile, which I new these actions involved an accident from a year ago. I shock his hand and worked my way down the line of staff shaking each of their hands. I then walked down the steps opposite the way I came and to my seat with the rest of the seniors. I then watched as the rest of the seniors where given their diplomas. once they finished with the seniors diplomas everyone that was still standing on stage and the last few seniors from the stage sat down. The principle was still standing at the podium.

"congratulations seniors, soon your parents will be free of you."

the parents started laughing.

"now on to our student's graduation speech."

the honored student in our class stood up and walked over to the stage and then to the podium. she clears her thought's.

"thank you everyone. we would not be here today if it wasn't for our family's, friend's, and the schools staff. our friends and families gave us all the support we needed over these last few years and we thank you for you all being there in our times of need. we thank our parents for all that they have given us that we cannot repay. even through tough times and the times we all argued we thank you. we are also grateful for the patients and time our teachers have given to us for help, and knowledge your have given all of us. we will also learn from our mistakes in the years to come (some heads turn towards me and then back to the stage when she started to speak again) we look to our futures and what we will accomplish. many of us will go on to work and lead secsefule lives. so we thank you once more for what you have done for us through all these years."

she took a breath and took a step back. the crowd went in to an uproar with applause and wisling. the principle walked over to the podium and announced the graduation was over. all the seniors grabbed their blue hats and tossed them in to the air. everyone started moving around to saying goodbye to friends and the parents congratulating their children graduation.

Joshua walked over to his friends and said goodbye and that they would stay in contact.

Alex, "goodbye Josh message you latter and have a good time on your trip."

"I will bye Guys." ( I did not know this at the time but that would be the last time I would see them.

right after that I heard his family behind him chattering away. so I turned right into my Dads bear hug.

Dad, "congratulations my boy! you'll be out of the house and on to college in no time."

I returned the hug back to him.

"thank you dad and I'm not out of your hair quit yet."

Dad, "that shear is true but it's still closer then you think."

mom "your both right about that but back to the present please. Congratulations Joshua, you know I love you."

I roll my eyes.

"I know you've told me millions of time's before."

My mom then hugged me and started to peck her lips on my cheeks a few times and backed a step to look at me.

"Why did you do that its embarrassing."

Mom, "it's because I love you my dear boy."

After the rest of the family finished congratulating me. Dad looked down to his watch.

Dad, "if we don't want to miss our flight then we might want to be on our way."

I changed out of my robe and walked out with my family saying goodbyes to other friends on the way out.

once I got to the car door I looked back on my school. It is all that I have come to know over the last few years. It was great even through the difficult times and especially through the fun times. I opened the door knowing I would not return to the school except what I believed to be future reunions. we all finished getting in and headed off on our way.


	2. Chapter 2

Flying Hell

We were on the highway heading to the airport when everyone started talking about our tip.

Joshua just sat there in the back seat listening to the radio's news station.

"there have been multiple reports of major earth quakes around the world ...sweet Home."

my dad had just turned the station on the radio.

we turned off the highway towards the airport. I tuned my head and looked out the window to watch the last of the city pass and we entered into the parking lot of the airport stopping for a ticket for long-term parking.

we waited as the ticket made its way out of the machine at the entrance. we then worked our way through the parking lot slowly to a parking spot and hoped out of the car.

mom, "are you guys ready."

the rest of the family with the exception of Joshua gave cheers and yes's.

Joshua distracted by what was on the news looked up after the cheer to see his parents looking at him.

what? (why are all you guys staring at me?)

dad, "nothing you just didn't answer with us.

"sorry I was distracted."

mom, "that's ok let's start heading in."

we walked in to the ticket desks to get our tickets and headed to the security check point where they scan, and use the metal detector on you. they checked anything and everything, and they also performed random checks on some of us. once through we headed to gate A6 and I sat down to watch the luggage while my parents went to get some coffee and the rest of them went to the restrooms.

they had the news on the TV's. they started with reviews of the military plains going down in the middle east, then the rise in missing people,. then on to the news about the small earth quakes around the world along with the newer major ones then all of a sudden.

...just in scientist have discovered many of the inactive volcanoes have shown signs of being active again."

right as they were about to bring in the specialists the rest of the family came back in small groups talking about the flight's going west have been delayed for unknown reasons. I think they must have delayed them because of the quakes.

"now boarding flight 5309 to Florida zone one."

Dad, "looks like we should get our stuff together and weight for zone 3 to be called."

about 7 minutes later.

"now calling zone 3."

we got in line to board. I gave them my ticket scanned it and got it back and moved to bored.

I worked my way to tow 30 seat a and sat down buckled my seat belt. people continued to come down the ilea and stowed their gear, and continued to buckle in. the flight attendant started their safety review. I've heard it multiple times before so I grabbed my iPod and started to listen to some queen and then kiss as the attendant finished and got seated.

then we slowly started to pull away and headed for the runways. as we turned to the main runway I felt a strong vibration and looked around noticing that no one seemed to be bothered by it we finished the turn and sped off lifting into the air for the third time in my life.

I continued to listen to my iPod and grabbed out my book. I read on about a story of a young man who went on a journey and never returned home.

the pilots flew another five minutes before they noticed something was wrong. their radios only had static on almost every station. with no response from any air field they continued on thinking that it was a small communication error.

everyone on board continued do their things in their seats to keep them busy from boredom.

I touch off my headphone and looked out the window at the terrain and cities as they past. slowly things seemed to be very wrong down below.

After two hours we were over Atlanta and we could start to hear car alarms and screams even though we where miles up.

some other people started looking out when all of a sudden a man yelled "holly shit," when he was looking at his lab top. everyone looked at him as babies started to cry out from all the commotion.

some people asked what was going on

"I was just on a chat room from face book with my friends when some just cut out and others started freaking out. the they all started to say crazy things about the world coming to an end and then all the servers just crashed.

I could barely making out what he was saying looked back out the window.

"oh my god"

he said quietly to himself as he saw a section of land shift up into the air. another person saw it and yelled look to some others as he saw the same thing.

as people looked out the window the sound hit us along with a shockwave. the pilots turned on the belt single again as people scrambled back to their seats multiple things started to happen all at once.

as the last of the people where getting to their seats the plan jerked down and up once again with more force and sent them flying crashing into people and the ceiling causing injury to them and those around them.

luggage rack's opened sending bags and suit cases flying and also hitting people. I barely missed a person flying across the row. as the shock wave passed people that weren't in their seats got back to them some with aid from family members or neighbors and flight attendants checking on people,

my mom got up and assisted a few others and squealed at the sight of my younger sister with a large swollen wound to her head and a kacushion from a flying suitcase. blood was socking into her shirt

She rapped a bandage around her head thanks to the flight attendants first aid kit. they then dragged her back to her seat. I looked back out the window as she buckled up. more ground was starting to shift as the first one slowly sank and crumbled apart. more shock waves continued to hit.

up front the pilots continued to try and stabilize the place as shock waves continued to hit one after the other.

"crap we only have about two hours of fuel left and the Orlando tower isn't responding."

other pilot, "lets head up the coast to see if another tower will respond."

"good idea lets reset the course."

I continued to watch as the y worked their way up the coast with height starting to fall he gradually started to see a eary orange yellow glow.(that's probably lava also known as magma in other terms).

Dad, " you seem unusually calm Josh."

I turned my pail face to look at him.

I'm just as scared as anyone else here but there is nothing good coming from screaming and freaking out."

Dad, "true but your sisters hurt and the world's falling apart underneath us."

I just stared at him and then turned my view back out the window (of course I'm worried but I'm more worried about how we are even going to get out of this.)

his father continued to look the returned his attention back to his wife.

as I continued to look out to the west I noticed a large black cloud or fog from the ground up to above them come rushing at them.

"incoming!"

everyone looked off to their left to see the black cloud and dust riding a large shock wave. a few people screamed, others held hands, or said things like bible verses or I love you's.

I continuously wished over and over that I didn't want to die.

up front they heard from a flight attendant what was coming at them and planed to turn and face it head on with the plain. they had just finally got in contact with another airplane but soon lost it to screams and static consuming it as it entered the cloud. they know they couldn't out fly it with their fuel and they would crash if they didn't turn into it. as they continued to turn.

I noticed them turn thought that any course they would take is dangers but agreed with their action. he could still see the cloud coming and stared into what he believed would doom them all. right then the cloud smacked into them rattling the plane with unimaginable force making more items fly through the compartment.

I barley turned his head when a bag smacked into him knocking him unconscious. he woke with a start two minutes later to the third planes engine exploding leaving only one left as the plane slowly dived .

he looked around seeing the oxygen masks have been deployed and that there was a horrible howling noise from behind me. I couldn't reach the mask in front of me because of the luggage bat that had hit me. as he moved the bag he could see his brothers face across the row bloody with his eyes wide open.

I wanted to throw up but couldn't because of the lack of oxygen and space. he finally got the bag off and into the row. I shock my father to wake him. he had put his mask on but wouldn't respond.

I looked out the window we were finally out of the cloud dropping at a steady rate. I then looked down and saw lava all over the place with debris flying into the air. I could barley make out a single shape now out of all the ruins the white house leaning at an angle charred and damaged the flag was still burning away at its finale corner.

all of a sudden I heard the last engine sputter and explode ripping the plane apart a few rows ahead of me.

"oh god we're all dead."

I was ripped out with my seat falling with all the parts of the plane around me. I looked down to my belt and fumbled with it trying to unclip it all of a sudden the wing of the plane with a burning engine flew past me.

I looked back down noticing I couldn't breath. I finally unbuckled myself slowing down a little as I spread my limbs out. a few chairs flew past me from a row with people sitting there with silent screams coming out of their mouths.

noticing more debris around me some in flames and reflecting the light. I looked back down with my eyes widening at the ground that seemed it was rushing up at me. the glow of the magma and burning ruins made my fear rise higher.

then all of a sudden there was a blinding white light making me close and cover my eyes. smack I hit a floor that wasn't suppose to be there. I laid there blinking my eyes from the privies blinding light and slowly started to notice the pain in my body but blocked it out as I started to get up.

All of a sudden I hear a scream and something smacks into my back making me collapse again. I gave out a low moan from the pressure and pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Graduating Cadet

Ashlie woke at 0500 from her alarm. She got off the bunk thinking that the day that she has been waiting for has come. She headed for her trunk at the end of her bunk and gabbed her sweet's and got dressed.

She headed out for her daily run going around the dorm building. She strectched like usuale. As she ran counting the laps, her thoughts started to drift to whats been on her mind for days. _What divishion would she be put in to finish her training. Her cureent academy only has the basics so the send cadets to different acadams from their ranking of their skills. _Ashlie headed back in to the dorm after her twenty minuet's.

Ashlie hoped she could be in speshle forces since she has been at the top of her class in fitness and nolege. She even had a perfect health record.

She went to the shower's after grabing her uniform from her trunk. She looked at herself in the mirror checking to see if she was cleaned up. she checked her red hair to see if it was in place then started to get dressed.

She first put on her under garments, then her above knee skirt along with her butten up shirt, and her vest on top.

She arranged her sholder stripes and colers. She then puld on her gloves and boots. Her uniform was a light green and each stip was for rewords from her instructers and also her squad groups over all rewards o ocopmplished tasks. Standing up her skinwas mostly coveed except for her face. Her gloves reached up to her elbows and her oots to her knees.

The rest of her dorm was up at 0600.

"hay ashlie your up and early as usual."

Ashlie turned to see rachil.

Ashlie, " oh hey Rachle, ready for the big day."

Rachil "Ready as I'll ever be."

She was just getting her uniform on when Rebeca came up and patted Rachil on the sholder.

"Slow as usual."

Rachi, "unkept as usual."

Ashlie, "you two might want to be ready by 0630 for the instructors inspections."

Both looked to Ashlie then the clock and noticed they had less then 5 min left and went to finish putting their uniforms on.

Right as the clock hit 0630 the instructor stepped in looking at one side o the dorm to the other then down the two lines of cadets. They where al at attenchen whith the two lines facing eachother.

The instructer started walking dow the row's.

"Cadets parade rest." The cadets put their arms behind their back sepperating ther feet to sholder width.

"To day is a bis day for all of you. With that said you all need to look nice and tidy since the presidents going to be there. Whats with this sloppy collar cadet."

The instructer had gotten up in Rebbecas face.

"sorry Sir."

"Sorry dosent cut it cadet fix it."

Rebbeca fixed her collar as the instruter turned around to inspect more cadets.

"You cadet retie those boots or they'le cause blisters."

He worked his way down the cadets untile he got to Ahlie smiling to himself.

"now here is a cadet to follow after."

Instructer, _she is one of our top five cadets but lets see if she could survive outside._

"cadets here is your scegiwale for today. If you are ontime you are late. Now dismissed."

He turned around and walked out the door.

Rebbeca, "Ahlie you where great."

Rachle, "no wonder they say you are one of the top five in the academy."

They all laughed.

Ashlie, "your over dramatissing it."

She could also see some cadets jellas and bothered by what they said.

Every cadet in the lat decade or to have been trying to be at the top so they could get the positions they wanted to servein.

Ashlie went over to the Diggetile board for the scedgiwale.

0700 drop gear off at the transport station on parade field. 0800head to acadamys Auditoriem, 0830 serimony, 0930 cadet senior graduation/selection, 100bord transports.

Rachle, "looks like they gave us plenty of time to say goodbyes."

Rebbeca, "Looks that ay but I rilly wish I didn't have to. I'll miss both of you she started to tear up."

Ashlie went and hugeged her along with Rachile Standing there a few minuets conforting eachother. They slowly sepperated and packed ther gear into ther dufl bags.

Ashlie grabed her data pad she hesitated about to put in her bag dessided to put it in her vest pocket.

Ashlie grabed her bags strap and throw it over her sholder and walked to the door waiting for her friends to finish.

They then heaed out the dorm acrose the parade field to drop of their gear then over to the main building to say theire goodbyes too other cadets and some well known instructors.

At 0745 they allstarted to head over to the auditorium and by 0800 they where all seated. On the stage st the head of staff and some military offices along with president Robbert Even's.

The president walked up to the mike. He set some papers he was holding on the stand in front of him.

Taking in a breath before he spoke.

"It has been four decads since this war as roken out. Many of our proude citys and citizens have fallen thanks to the nuclear devistashen. We lost eighty persent of our population in the first strikes fallowed by many years of sorrow and reconstruction after a decade we found a small hand full of untucheed valleys deep in the mountins which gave us hope. With in the secande decade we built our dome citys and slowly have grown to what we are today."

He toke a deep breath.

"Within the last decade e have found ways to reguvinate the land but not its water. But just as our country has survived so has many others. The soviet union, nazi Germany, Japan, Britian, North and sout korea and the Vietnam, even the deformed middle east raiders. There have stil been many battles after the disaster and there are still more to come."

Taking another breath he looked around.

"That bring me to why we are here today with our numbers it had become mandatory for all citizens to surve for 5 years in the military."

It continued on about our history of wars and many things that have come out of the ashes.

"I ame proude of all you cadets that have made it through this year some of you might not get into where you wanted to be but we know you wil all do us proude."

The head of the academy stood and went up to the stand with diplomas.

"starting with Rebbeca Adams, Meddicle Acadamy,"…

He continued down the list of cadets and they walked up got their diploma, saluted and walked back.

"Rachle Edards, Airforce Acadamy"…

He continued for multiple cadets untile he reached…

"Ashlie Seeder, Speile forces Acadamy."

Ashlie slowly got to her feet. _I walked down the to the stage but it seemed very slow but also in a way fast._ Shei was handed her diploma and she saluted turned and walked back to her seat as the last few cadets where called up.

Robbert, "Congradulations cadet after being dismissed head out to the paraid Field for transporation."

The head of the academy walked to the mike.

"we are proude to have had you and we hope you make our country prode. This conludes the 2012 cadet graduation Dissmised."

The cadets rose and saluted and waled out of the auditorium.

Rebbeca," Ashlie you made it.

Ahlie, "you too."

Rachile, "hey gus we all got into what we wanted."

Ashlie, "that e sure did."

They slowly made there wy to the purade field. Rebbeca headed over to the ground transpor's since her academy was close by.

Rebbeca, "good bye guy's."

Rachile, "good bye."

Ashlie, "we'll miss you."

She went and borded turned and waved goodbye and reseved a few waves back. Rachile and Ashlie went to bord a new black hawk not expecting what was to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Graduating Cadet

Ashlie woke at 0500 from her alarm. She got off the bunk thinking that the day that she has been waiting for has come. She headed for her trunk at the end of her bunk and gabbed her sweet's and got dressed.

She headed out for her daily run going around the dorm building. She strectched like usuale. As she ran counting the laps, her thoughts started to drift to whats been on her mind for days. _What divishion would she be put in to finish her training. Her cureent academy only has the basics so the send cadets to different acadams from their ranking of their skills. _Ashlie headed back in to the dorm after her twenty minuet's.

Ashlie hoped she could be in speshle forces since she has been at the top of her class in fitness and nolege. She even had a perfect health record.

She went to the shower's after grabing her uniform from her trunk. She looked at herself in the mirror checking to see if she was cleaned up. she checked her red hair to see if it was in place then started to get dressed.

She first put on her under garments, then her above knee skirt along with her butten up shirt, and her vest on top.

She arranged her sholder stripes and colers. She then puld on her gloves and boots. Her uniform was a light green and each stip was for rewords from her instructers and also her squad groups over all rewards o ocopmplished tasks. Standing up her skinwas mostly coveed except for her face. Her gloves reached up to her elbows and her oots to her knees.

The rest of her dorm was up at 0600.

"hay ashlie your up and early as usual."

Ashlie turned to see rachil.

Ashlie, " oh hey Rachle, ready for the big day."

Rachil "Ready as I'll ever be."

She was just getting her uniform on when Rebeca came up and patted Rachil on the sholder.

"Slow as usual."

Rachi, "unkept as usual."

Ashlie, "you two might want to be ready by 0630 for the instructors inspections."

Both looked to Ashlie then the clock and noticed they had less then 5 min left and went to finish putting their uniforms on.

Right as the clock hit 0630 the instructor stepped in looking at one side o the dorm to the other then down the two lines of cadets. They where al at attenchen whith the two lines facing eachother.

The instructer started walking dow the row's.

"Cadets parade rest." The cadets put their arms behind their back sepperating ther feet to sholder width.

"To day is a bis day for all of you. With that said you all need to look nice and tidy since the presidents going to be there. Whats with this sloppy collar cadet."

The instructer had gotten up in Rebbecas face.

"sorry Sir."

"Sorry dosent cut it cadet fix it."

Rebbeca fixed her collar as the instruter turned around to inspect more cadets.

"You cadet retie those boots or they'le cause blisters."

He worked his way down the cadets untile he got to Ahlie smiling to himself.

"now here is a cadet to follow after."

Instructer, _she is one of our top five cadets but lets see if she could survive outside._

"cadets here is your scegiwale for today. If you are ontime you are late. Now dismissed."

He turned around and walked out the door.

Rebbeca, "Ahlie you where great."

Rachle, "no wonder they say you are one of the top five in the academy."

They all laughed.

Ashlie, "your over dramatissing it."

She could also see some cadets jellas and bothered by what they said.

Every cadet in the lat decade or to have been trying to be at the top so they could get the positions they wanted to servein.

Ashlie went over to the Diggetile board for the scedgiwale.

0700 drop gear off at the transport station on parade field. 0800head to acadamys Auditoriem, 0830 serimony, 0930 cadet senior graduation/selection, 100bord transports.

Rachle, "looks like they gave us plenty of time to say goodbyes."

Rebbeca, "Looks that ay but I rilly wish I didn't have to. I'll miss both of you she started to tear up."

Ashlie went and hugeged her along with Rachile Standing there a few minuets conforting eachother. They slowly sepperated and packed ther gear into ther dufl bags.

Ashlie grabed her data pad she hesitated about to put in her bag dessided to put it in her vest pocket.

Ashlie grabed her bags strap and throw it over her sholder and walked to the door waiting for her friends to finish.

They then heaed out the dorm acrose the parade field to drop of their gear then over to the main building to say theire goodbyes too other cadets and some well known instructors.

At 0745 they allstarted to head over to the auditorium and by 0800 they where all seated. On the stage st the head of staff and some military offices along with president Robbert Even's.

The president walked up to the mike. He set some papers he was holding on the stand in front of him.

Taking in a breath before he spoke.

"It has been four decads since this war as roken out. Many of our proude citys and citizens have fallen thanks to the nuclear devistashen. We lost eighty persent of our population in the first strikes fallowed by many years of sorrow and reconstruction after a decade we found a small hand full of untucheed valleys deep in the mountins which gave us hope. With in the secande decade we built our dome citys and slowly have grown to what we are today."

He toke a deep breath.

"Within the last decade e have found ways to reguvinate the land but not its water. But just as our country has survived so has many others. The soviet union, nazi Germany, Japan, Britian, North and sout korea and the Vietnam, even the deformed middle east raiders. There have stil been many battles after the disaster and there are still more to come."

Taking another breath he looked around.

"That bring me to why we are here today with our numbers it had become mandatory for all citizens to surve for 5 years in the military."

It continued on about our history of wars and many things that have come out of the ashes.

"I ame proude of all you cadets that have made it through this year some of you might not get into where you wanted to be but we know you wil all do us proude."

The head of the academy stood and went up to the stand with diplomas.

"starting with Rebbeca Adams, Meddicle Acadamy,"…

He continued down the list of cadets and they walked up got their diploma, saluted and walked back.

"Rachle Edards, Airforce Acadamy"…

He continued for multiple cadets untile he reached…

"Ashlie Seeder, Speile forces Acadamy."

Ashlie slowly got to her feet. _I walked down the to the stage but it seemed very slow but also in a way fast._ Shei was handed her diploma and she saluted turned and walked back to her seat as the last few cadets where called up.

Robbert, "Congradulations cadet after being dismissed head out to the paraid Field for transporation."

The head of the academy walked to the mike.

"we are proude to have had you and we hope you make our country prode. This conludes the 2012 cadet graduation Dissmised."

The cadets rose and saluted and waled out of the auditorium.

Rebbeca," Ashlie you made it.

Ahlie, "you too."

Rachile, "hey gus we all got into what we wanted."

Ashlie, "that e sure did."

They slowly made there wy to the purade field. Rebbeca headed over to the ground transpor's since her academy was close by.

Rebbeca, "good bye guy's."

Rachile, "good bye."

Ashlie, "we'll miss you."

She went and borded turned and waved goodbye and reseved a few waves back. Rachile and Ashlie went to bord a new black hawk not expecting what was to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Shocking Meeting

Ashlie jumped up off the person she had just landed on.

"Sorry… I didn't men to… can I help you up?"

"No, I'm ok but that was painful."

Ashlie, "Sorry."

I rubbed the back of his head.

"no it was the main fall."

Ashlie, "oh!"

Ashlie finaly got a good view of the person she had landed on. He had ash coverd cloths with a few tare's here and there. He had a bruse on the right side of his head and a blody left ear. But the woerdest thing was his Red Eyes!

Joshua final looked at the person that had landed on him. She wore a torn up ash covered uniform. She had a scrape on her left check parshaly coved by her red hair but the werdes thig is her yellow eyes!

Ahshlie, "there's noway your eye's can be red."

She blurted out.

"what do you mean red they are blue the lat time ive checked. What about yours there a gold yellow."

Right then ashlie collapsed to her knees holding her right forearm, while Joshua staggered back grabing his. Both their arms had a glow to it for a few seconds. Once the glow stopped the pain left them.

On their arms where now and armband made of a weird silver gold metal with three spheirs inbeded init. Joshuas was blue and ashlies was red. They looked to eachother with unserten eyes.

Ashlie, "sorry about the red eye's comment erliear it rlly made me jump."

"like I said they are blue, but what's been happening can't be real."

I tried to remove the armband but it would not buge it was like it was connected to him.

Ashlie, "well your eyes are red and what just happened hapend even if we cant understand it, and did you just say my eye awhere yellow because my eyes use to be brown."

Ashlie had gone down to one knee and drew the knife from her boot and started to try and pry the Band off.

"that look's dangers."

"Don't worry about it."

She stopped trying to pry it off and put it back in the boot.

"and for what you said earlier about your eyes being yellow yes I did, and… and who are you and where are we?"

Joshua turned slightly bringing his arm around jestering about his surroundings.

Ashlie, "ok im ashlie seeder and I don't know where we are."

_Ok just calm down _"im Joshua Greenwood, and sorry about yelling at you im gessing that I might be in shock right now."

Right after that Joshua feel on his butt takeing in deep breaths to cal himself. Ashlie looked at hime knowing just how he feel's she sat down across from hime looking around to get her berrings.

It looked like they where in a never ending space. Here and there where what looked like glowing rings, small wall's of water, doors and some circles all over the place. She turned and saw the small pile of debbries was next to a glowting ring that kept fazzing in and out while another ring was blown to pieces just flowting there.

Ashlie, "im gessing we came out of those but they look unpassable."

"ya well there's nothing left for me back there just a unstable lave rock."

Ashlie, "what happened."

I waited for a moment collecting his thoughts then spoch about his day. He saw how ashlie was in ah and shock from what he told her. He could tell she had questions boiling up inside her but she held her tong.

"so then I continued to fall with the debries and landed here."

Ashlie, "did you ever launch a nuchlear missle in you history? What are your city's like? How much food do you guys get…"

"hold it. We launched two to end world war two in japan along with a test. Our city's differed some small some large enough to hold millions and they where built in different patterns. We also got as much food as we could buy and we ate multiple sized meals."

I Had to Catch my breath for a moment.

Ashlie, "yours is entirely diffren from mine. We never joined the war untile everyone stared to launch missles. But what kept you from launching more missles?"

"well I don't rilly know all of it but we had created the united nations, that helped a little but the main one was fear since no one wanted those lives on their hands, or to die from its unkown effectrs from other countrys if they shot back but why are you so upsesed with the nuch's?

Ashlie touch a deep breath, well I don't know why but our countrys launched them causing the world to fall apart. After we slowly gathered back to what was left of the goerment and started to rebuild…"

She continued on with her history that led up to her being in the fall of ther capital.

"im sorry to hear that and it sounds like we lived in entire different worlds. So that's why you where asking so many questios about where I came from."

Ashlie, "yes and because I wanted to now the way our world could have ended up."

"which bring's me to think that we cam from different dymentions which is inane but this is the ony thing I can think happened."

Ashlie, "But why did it happen and where are we?"

"I don't know probable in the space between them or something, but ime only a nerd that watches the discovery channel, and before you ask it's a bunch of videos abourt science and other things similer."

Ashlie, "that's a good conclusion but it does seem crazy."

"true but we should start by getting on our way and find a way out of here."

Ashlie, "ok that's better then nothing."

We walked over to one of the rings.

Ashlie, "hey josh grabe a large chunk of the debbrie over there and bring it to me."

"ok."

I ran back to where welanded and grabed a lon piece of bent and twisted metale that had a few holes in it. I held it a moment to see if it was to heavy then jogged back to where ashlie stode looking at the ring.

Ashlie, "thak you."

I handed it to her sying, Your welcome

She pushed one end into it.

Ashlie, "hay josh can you see if it passed to the other side?"

"ok."

I ran to the otherside andsaw nothing but the ring. Then went back around noticing some strance lettering went around the edge of the ring that was un readable.

"there's no metal but are you able to read the words."

Ashlie pulled the metal back and It reapered making a ripple go tordes the edge of the ring.

Ashlie, "no but I wish I could."

Then she stepped forward and throw her hand through before I could think of stopping her.

"stop!"

Ashlie, "its fine just fells cold a second then you fell moving air."

"you still should have checked the end of the metal or something before you go sticking your hand through it."

Ashlie, "its fine lets see whats on the other side!"

She walked through so I ran through behind her out into an ally. We looked back and only a wall was there.


End file.
